As size, functionality, density, and power of semiconductor dies increase, the number of electrical connections to and from a semiconductor die tends to increase, and the amount of heat needed to be discarded from a semiconductor die also tends to increase. Further, cost and size of a semiconductor die need to be minimized in today's competitive environment. Thus, there is a need for a semiconductor die that provides high functionality, high density, low cost, small size, and discards heat effectively.